terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Biome
The Final Biome '''is the final biome of the first Set of Islands. Unlocked when completing The Four Challenge Islands 1 by beating their bosses. Taking place in an industrialized, heavily guarded fortress in the heart of a magma chamber, the Final Biome is the most challenging of the Five Great Islands 1, which includes this and Four Challenge. This is a procedurally generated biome with all enemies ingame except Underworld enemies and teleporting enemies, as well as any form of boss. The background is a heavily industrialized location with multiple currents, pipes, and windows with lava. It is very hard because everything hates you. Even your potions, and your pets. ''Biome Difficulty: Near Impossible (9 gold coins)'' ''Boss Difficulty: Near Impossible''''' Structure This biome is full of Platinum Blocks and Wooden Thorns, as well as Red Spikes in some areas. Enemies litter the place, and so do the following traps * Lava pits * Honey pits * Autoscroll segments * Actuators * Sawblades * Moving, fading, and switching platforms * Traps found in Caves and Lihzahrd temples * Spawners used by actuators to spawn enemies, mainly Dripplers * Crushers * Falling spikes * Giant labyrinths with water (reference to Scrap Brain Act 3 and Labyrinth Zone of Sonic 1) * Anti-gravity segments * High speed elevators * Collapsing blocks * Giant rooms with bosses, usually Lunar Event's pillars. There are 5, 4 housing the Lunar Event pillars, 1 housing Tornado. * All potions will deal 200 damage to player if drunk and inflict Confused * Pets will turn into their actual version, if they are based off of any hostile mob (excluding bossmobs) * Holes of corruption/crimson. Often, if a player dies in these holes, the respawned version can see a corrupted version of the original one. * Holes of deathtraps/secret rooms. Often, there are holes. A warning sign will be present if it is a trap, but nothing will be present if it is a secret room. * Countless amounts of bottomless pits. If a player falls into the bottomless pits, they die. * Vines from corruption/crimson. * Wandering doors, chairs, books, tables, and platforms. * Wandering blocks. * And then a corridor with 3 bottomless pits and 1 antigravity segment. * Boss room, which disables magic and sets the playerhealth to 1 (first three phases only, reference to Final Zone, where no rings are present) The Boss Quantum Supercharger A giant group of enemy spawners which have enemies that only hover in the top, plus Tornado in a chair inside a relatively broken chamber of glass (first phase) Previous plus piston crushing the player (second phase) Lightning orbs plus previous (reference to Final Zone, again) True Tornado (2x as strong as Tornado, fourth phase) * 200000 (first phase) * 150000 (second phase) * 100000 (third phase) * 350000 (fourth phase) * 100 damage and defense (enemies, first phase) * 50 damage and defense (enemies, second phase) * 100000 damage and 1 defense (crushed by piston) * 30 damage (electric orbs) * Tornado attack damage but twice as much (fourth phase attacks)